Law of Talos Karl Vs The Magick sisters!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Karl runs through the streets in search of his next opponent, when he ends up saving a little girl with pink hair. find out what happens when he pisses off big sis by threatening the little girl's life. rated T for Violence and swearing..oh sweet violence
1. Chapter 1

Law of talos

Karl Vs Saya and Hime

**It makes me sad that I wont be able to share this to uknown-person, creator of Law of Talos, since I only found out about this a few days ago….but at least I can write a fanfiction about it. Now I've only seen two or three clips of this thing so my Karl version may be a bit different. Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! Hey this time when I say that it's literal haha!**

Karl walked through the rooftops looking for his next opponent his bird was sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh come on Arma our search has been heading nowhere; I need something to cheer me up. Let's go on a killing spree or something." He said talking to his bird. Just then a pink dot ran across the street below him. "Hello what's this?"

~0~

"S-saya-chan!" A little girl shouted, as she was chased down by a large robotic device. The little girl tripped and was now cornered to by the robot.

"Contestant you come with us." The robot said the little girl screamed as the robots reached out for her. Karl's eye twitched, would he dare to compel his self to save a little kid? He jumped down from the roof top his bird Arma transforming into a sword. Yes, he would.

Karl landed on the robot slicing its head off and just plain beating it to a pulp. Once the machine stopped attacking he turned to the little girl. who looked up at him teary eyed and scared.

"Hey, hello there. Are you alright?" he asked the girl was clutching a book he didn't recognize. She nodded her head furiously.

"Well that's good. Say, you're awfully young, what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked, the girl smiled happily.

"I'm here to help my big sister." She said, standing. The girl had pink hair tied off into ponytails, with redish colored snake eyes. She wore a school uniform, he recognized the uniform from when he was at the amusement park before he came here. He didn't know which school it went to since he didn't leave the park, but he knew it was a school. He shrugged.

"Say where is your sister?" he asked, he contemplated killing the kid but her eyes told him she wasn't human. So he let the thought slip away for the moment. The girl's smile fell.

"I lost her in our last battle, I got knocked back in an explosion. Now I have to go find her, will you help me?" she asked. Karl looked away from the girl.

"I know Arma. But she's just so adorable. I'll help her just for a little bit." He said talking to the bird.

"You'll help me?" the girl asked happily. Karl nodded, just for the moment. Then he'd kill her later, if she turned out to be human.

"I like you're bird, she's really pretty." The girl said.

"Her name is Arma. She likes you too." He said grinning. "So what's this sister of your look like kid?"

"She has long purple hair and eyes like mine, but not. Yaknow?" the girl explained hugging her book.

"I see, well that makes it easier to find her." Karl said as he and the girl walked down the streets in search for the girl's sister.

** Yay! I finished the first chapter. I realize that Karl's characteristics are a bit, (a lot) off. Since he didn't attack the girl. but hey it's a fanfiction, don't like it stop reading it. though I must say you'll miss out on the violent fun XD anyway review please!**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter2

**Yay next chapter, eh. I'm a little pissed right now. Yaknow when you're so mad the slightest thing could set you off, like someone tapping you on the shoulder, or stubbing you toe. Something like that? Well I'm that mad, have been since yesterday. Ever since a certain person walked into the room. I swear men are worse than women sometimes! Anyway you don't wanna read this (if you even are) so I'll get to the story. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So where was the last time you saw your sister little kid?" Karl asked, the little girl frowned.

"I already looked there, she's not there." She said, just then there was a flash of purple. Karl jumped back, as a large purple wolf dog ran between them. The girl with pink hair smiled.

"Big sister!" she called out as the dog walked behind her, silvery eyes piecing the air. Karl titled his head.

"That's your sister? That's funny. I would have figured she'd be a more humanoid like thing." He said. The girl giggled as the dog transformed into a woman with silvery snake eyes and long waist length purple hair.

"Yeah she turned into a wolf dog when she wants to fine someone." The girl said sweetly. The woman said nothing, just glared in Karl's direction. He laughed, and fell to his knees.

"OMG are you ok mister?" the girl asked running over to him. He grinned.

"Yeah, just lost energy." He said, the woman pulled on the girl's shirt collar, dragging her off somewhere.

"Hey! Big sis we can't just leave him there he's out of energy!" the girl shouted the woman paid no mind to the girls rants, "He saved my life!" she then shouted. The woman stopped, and looked back at Karl who grinned. She let go and walked back to Karl, looking him over. She sniffed the air where he knelt and made a confused face. She then glared.

"Why save my sister? We're enemies in this game." She said crossing her arms. Karl shrugged.

"She didn't look human I guess? I don't really know, maybe I have a soft spot for children." He said grinning all the while. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"We have to help him back, sis, I owe him." The girl said grabbing her sister's hand. She growled, transformed into the purple wolf dog and walked behind Karl as the little girl pushed him onto her back.

"Heh, sorry but we have to find somewhere so no enemies find us." The girl said, walking beside her sister who was now carrying Karl.

"I get it. You don't know where you can be safe around here." He said, still grinning.

~0~

They made it to a small warehouse where they took shelter for the moment until Karl could regain his energy. Since he couldn't move at the moment he took the opportunity to ask who they were.

"Who are we? Well I'm Hime, and that's my big sister Saya-chan. Don't mind her she doesn't like talking much, but don't worry she's not as bad as she seems. We're sisters obviously, I'm ten whilst she's like twenty or something. We came to this place so we could learn a few things about this place." Little Hime explained to Karl, who was sitting down on a crate across from them.

"We? Last time I checked I was supposed to go while you stayed home where it was safe." Saya said. Saya had long purple hair that went to her waist. She wore a cut off red top with a black skirt that went to her ankles it had a split up to her hip. Her eyes were a silvery color. Both their pupils looked like a snake's. So you wouldn't know if they were human by looking at them.

"Like I said don't mind her, she's more bark than bite." Hime said sweetly. Saya summoned a set of throwing knives and moving her arms into an 'X' shape in front of her chest.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, Karl's black bird, Arma was sitting on his shoulder. He laughed at Saya's sudden move.

"That's just great, I'm Karl." He said standing. "Mmmm! That's much better, I can move again now."

Hime smiled, "That's great, I'm glad you're ok again." She said sweetly. Karl's bird Arma flew onto his arm he grinned again.

"Pretty bird." Hime said softly, Saya rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"So are you two human? Or what?" Karl asked, looking over to Hime. The sisters looked at each other.

"We're magick users." Hime said hugging her book. It was a large leather bound book, which was covered in writing in some other language. Karl tilted his head.

"Magick users? Isn't that just a magician?" he asked, Hime shook her head.

"Huh-uh, a magician is one who uses magic, with a 'C,' and it's purely for entertainment. We use Magick, with a 'CK' it's used for self-defense personal use and healing and such." She explained opening up her book and showing Karl the many spells inside.

"There's all sorts of different kinds, they use long paragraphs of incantations that take a long time to perform, but there are short cuts. Saya nee-chan uses her magick to summon weapons and stuff, I summon the elements; earth, wind, water, fire, and spirit." She went on to say pointing to a picture of a person with a fire ball in the palm of their hand. Karl looked over it.

"That's actually pretty neat, and you do this for everything?" he asked, Hime nodded.

"Uh-huh, only I'm still not good at translating the Latin to English. And the incantations take so long to prepare." She said a little ashamed. Saya gave a wary stare at Karl, he was asking a lot of questions about their magick, she wished Hime wouldn't tell her so many things about their power, he could use it against them in the near future if he wished to.

"So what do you have to do to summon weapons? Miss Saya?" Karl asked, Saya snapped from her thoughts and looked over at Karl. She said nothing, Karl titled his head.

"Aw come on doggy girl. I'm only curious." He said kindly. Saya narrowed her eyes.

"Big sis doesn't need to say them out loud, she thinks it she makes it Yaknow?" Hime said, spilling her secrets Saya said nothing just went to a corner and sat, and sulked.

"You don't have to make it so black and white about…it's not my fault the one I pick is so useful and yet so boreing, where as yours is both useful and colorful." She said in a sulking tone drawing circles in the dirt. Hime laughed and looked away from Karl and over at Saya.

"See what I mean? You don't need to worry about her, if you mention how boring her magick is she'll go off to sulk in a corner." She said giggling. Suddenly Saya jumped up snatching Hime before Karl's sword swung down on her. Hime yelped upon seeing Karl's sword, which was once a bird stuck in the crate she was sitting on.

"Darn I missed." He said happily. Saya glared, whilst Hime stared in fear.

"We helped you why are you attacking us?" Hime shouted clutching onto her sister's arm for dear life.

"It's a competition silly girl. You can't go off saving people thinking everything will be fine and dandy when you're competing." Karl said laughing a bit.

"Also I don't like humans, you made it nice and clear that you were humans. So for that little girl," he pointed his sword toward Hime, "You must die."

Saya stood, glaring silver daggers at Karl, a dark shadow forming around her hand as she extended it.

"If you threaten my sister's life," she said as a spear formed in her hand, she grabbed in and swung the blade part down. "I'll end yours." She threatened. A crazy grin formed on Karl's face.

"This should be fun." He said charging after Saya, she took the wooden end of the spear and blocked his attack. She sniffed the air.

"No I remember where I've smelled that smell. You're a resin statue." She said as Karl forced his sword down on her spear, the wood made a snapping sound. Saya pushed him off.

"Guess your doggy smell woks well after all." He said. Then stood up straight.

"Tis true I am but a statue! Given the ability to walk and talk just like you humans!" he said with insane happiness. Saya growled and tossed the spear she was holding and summoned a pair of throwing knives.

"Let's see how you range with sound too." Karl said, as he scrapped his hand across a nearby window, the sound of the screech filled Saya's ears she put her hands over them to block out the sound and fell to the ground. Karl took his chance and ran toward the sisters, running past Saya and straight for Hime, whom he plucked from the ground and took off with toward the door.

"Tell ya what, if you can catch me and pull of my bandana I'll let you two go free." He said stopping at the door. Saya still recovering from the screech looked up at him, he grined again, "If not, say bye-bye to little sister here." He said and took off.

"Saya-chan!" Hime screamed as Karl carried her off to a place unbeknownst to Saya.

**Hm so that's my second chapter, as I said before I haven't seen but a few clips of LOT so I'm very sure my version of Karl is off by like a tone. Haha I highly doubt he'd let a kid live just cause he didn't know if she was human, given round one where he faced off against Mizuno. Anyway review so I can move onto the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**So to recap, Karl kidnapped little Hime, and is challenging Saya to a fight. How on earth will this turn out? Haha oh well find out here. Oh also yes for those who are familur with Saya and Hime they are also characters from my other fanfiction 'Body guard' about durarara's own Shizuo Heiwajima. Give that a read if you'd like. Now…ONWARD TOE THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"You big jerk! We helped you! how can you attack us like that?" Hime screamed at Karl as he carried her off to an alley he was beginning to get a bit agitated by the kid's yelling. He stopped and dropped her on the ground.

"Don't you see this is a competition? One of us has to die here." He explained Hime's bottom lip quivered.

"That's not true! You don't have to kill them! All you have to do is make them lose! What you're doing is just plain murder!" Hime shouted, her voice cracking. Karl narrowed his eyes.

"That may be true but I really dislike humans. You see you can't trust them." he said Hime shook her head.

"You trusted us for that little bit of time when we helped you!" she said Karl looked up in thought.

"Not really, I never asked for your help, so I never really trusted you." he said.

"If you dislike humans so much why save me from that robot?" Hime shouted, Karl looked down at the little pink haired girl.

"I was planning to kill you myself of course, why would I let that robot take you off to a place so peaceful when I could kill you myself." He said grinning madly. Hime stood up.

"Liar, you had several chances to kill me before, when I was away from my sister." She said looking up at Karl with her redish colored eyes.

'This girl is a little annoying. Hey I wonder if I kill her will that woman fight twice as hard?' Karl thought. Hime turned around making symbols in the dirt.

"What are you doing little kid?" Karl asked upon seeing the symbols. Hime didn't look up.

"My name is _Hime _not 'little kid.' And I'm making séance symbols." She said annoyed. Karl wasn't sure what that was but he was sure it had something to do with that magick talk she was babbling about earlier. He moved his foot over the symbols she was making and erased them. Hime glared up at him.

"I don't trust that stuff you're doing, cut it out." He said, Hime rolled her eyes and continued. Every time she'd make a new symbol he'd erase it by dragging his boot over the dirt. Eventually she stopped and just sat there hugging her knees.

There was a long silence as Karl awaited Saya to try and collect her sister. He had his back to Hime looking for any sign of a purple dog, or anything purple. Soon Hime couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What kind of magick gave you life? Do you know?" she asked Karl slumped and turned his head a bit of an annoyed smile spread across his face.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, Hime tensed.

"I've never seen that kind of magick before, and my sister and me have seen all sorts of magick." She explained. Karl turned back around, standing up straight and keeping a look out. Hime looked up, His bird, Arma was flying up above them. there was absolutely no way to get out of this, Hime's eyes began to water, without her magick book she was almost completely useless.

~0~

The Purple wolf dog ran through the streets sniffing the ground. Unfortunately given the many resin objects in the town it was almost impossible to find him. Saya growled, if it was the last thing she did she was going to pummel that stupid statue until he was nothing but dust. She transformed back into her human form. Clutching the large leather bound magick book Hime had dropped when she was abducted. what was she going to do if she didn't find him, and he killed Hime? What was she going to do without her baby sister? Saya shook her head angrily. No, now was not the time to think of unpleasant things. Saya transformed back into the purple wolf dog.

She sniffed the ground, and her head shot up. She caught the scent of a human. Could this be Hime? She took off in the direction of the smell, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran until the scent lead her back behind a building. She stopped when she saw a blonde man with green eyes, and a short girl with glasses and an orange hoodie. Was she the scent she had caught? She looked up at the two who were now looking back at her. they gave of the impression that they had never seen a dog before, then Saya remembered that she didn't really look like most dogs with her purple fur and silver eyes.

Since they were who Saya was looking for, she back tracked and ran the other way sniffing the ground as she left.

"Was that a purple dog?" the girl asked.

"I doubt it, more than likely another contestant." The man said. The girl looked up.

"Then shouldn't you fight it?" she asked.

"No, she wasn't in the least bit interested in fighting us." He said.

~0~

"Oh my she sure is taking her sweet time isn't she Arma?" karl asked his bird who landed on his head. He then turned back to Hime. "Perhaps she's abandoned you little kid."

"That's a lie, I know my big sister will save me!" Hime shouted, "And when she does she's going to end you!" she yelled pointing at him.

"I still say she's not coming, and you know what happens when she doesn't show up riiight?" Karl asked. Hime froze. No, she couldn't die here, she and Saya came to far for one of them to die here.

"When Saya gets here you're gonna be sorry you ever met us!" she shouted, her words had the strength her body did not. She began shaking in fear. Karl grinned.

"don't worry I'll make it quick when you die. Arma's so sharp you won't feel a thing." Karl said sweetly, as if that would help comfort her. She fell to the ground resting on her hands and knees.

"Why do you hate humans so much, what did they ever do to you?" she asked not looking up from the dirt. Karl turned all the way around and put his hands on his hips.

"I was betrayed by a human woman." He said flatly, Hime looked up, a bit shocked that he actually answered her question.

"What did she do to you?" she asked. Karl sighed.

"It's a long story." He said.

"I have time." Hime said.

**Stopping here today, I hope you guys like this I love the online show, even though I never really finished it yet. Haha please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter yay! Unfortunately I don't know much about Karl to really do a flash back scene sorry. So I'm just gonna move on to Saya finding him. So without further ado ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I see, you felt betrayed by that woman?" Hime said once Karl finished his story. Karl said nothing, just turned back around.

"Yes, so yawanna know what I did?" he asked with contempt. Hime shook her head but he turned around and told her anyway. "I dropped a dresser on her head."

"I feel sorry for you, Mister Karl." She said hugging her knees. Karl sighed.

"I wouldn't expect a child like you to understand." He said as he went back to watching for Saya.

"I found you!" screamed a voice from up above them, Karl and Hime looked up and saw Saya, angry and breathless. Karl clapped his hands.

"So you did come. Good for you!" he said cheerfully. Saya glared down at him, she summoned a dagger and threw it down between Hime and Karl. He jumped back away from Hime as Saya jumped from the rooftop and in front of Saya with a Bo staff. She glared at Karl.

"Saya-chan!" Hime shouted hugging her big sister. She then smiled back at Karl.

"I told you she'd come! Now we're gonna kick your butt!" she said. Saya threw a shuriken at Karl hitting him between the eyes, he went cockeyed looking at it.

"Hey that actually hurts." He said, he looked over to where Saya and Hime were but they disappeared. "Well that was rude." He noted and took off to find them.

"Saya-chan why'd you take off? We could have taken him!" Hime shouted, Saya remained quiet as she ran with her sister on her back.

'there's no way I'm wasting my time on some resin statue.' She thought. Suddenly she heard the sound of stone scraping stone. She looked back and saw Karl running after them.

'damn that thing just doesn't quit!' Saya thought, running faster, Karl jumped landing right in front of them.

"That was rude Yaknow, running off in the middle of a fight. One might say you don't like me." he said as Saya skidded to a halt. She growled, showing her teeth.

"Ohh scary doggie, is that all the talk I'm going to get from you?" Karl asked, suddenly Karl felt a strong gust of wind he flew backward slamming into a nearby wall. he looked over and saw Hime, her arms positioned over Saya's head a ball of air forming in her hands. Karl thought back to what she said earlier.

'There's all sorts of different kinds, they use long paragraphs of incantations that take a long time to perform.' She had said, Karl grinned he had time to think of a better plan for attack. He ran at them his bird Arma transforming into a battle ax.

"Ash of a flower!" Hime shouted, and a large fire ball shot towards Karl, he didn't have time to dodge so he took it head on.

"I got him!" Hime shouted, Saya transformed back into a human and sniffed the air, she went wide eyed.

"I thought you said spells took too long to set up?" Karl asked as the smoke from the fire cleared. Hime glared.

"I also said there were short cuts didn't I?" she asked. Saya plucked her from the ground and ran off in the opposite direction, Karl followed.

"Why do you keep running off like that Saya?" Hime shouted, Saya said nothing just kept running.

"Yes why do you keep running Saya?" Karl asked jumping off of a roof top his sword drawn, Saya tried to stop but Karl was too fast, when he landed he slashed his sword, cutting deep into Saya's chest. The sisters stared wide eyed in fear.

"Saya!" Hime screamed when Saya fell to the ground blood pooling around her. Karl looked at his blade and grinned.

"She wasn't so strong after all. Shame." He said as he walked over to Hime, he stopped and knelt down.

"Tell you what kid, I'll give you a ten second head start, how 'bout that? Then I'll just kill you when I catch you much more fun that way don't you think?" he asked, Hime wanted to yell at him but when she opened her mouth the only thing to come out was a squeak. She looked over at her sister, she couldn't believe she was dead. Hime was scared out of her mind, so she did the only thing she could at this time. She took off running turning into a pink rabbit as she did to run faster. Karl laughed as he began running after her. Hime looked back.

"What happened to my head start?" she screamed. Karl laughed.

"I lied, haven't you figured out that I do that by now?" he said, suddenly there was a blur of purple as Saya in wolf dog form ran past him and picked rabbit Hime up from the ground tossing her onto her back and took off running. Hime stayed in rabbit form, she began to cry.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't die!" she sobbed as she clung to her sisters fur. Karl was beginning to get mad now.

"This running thing is starting to get boring you know!" he growled as he chased after them. Saya looked back, but said nothing, she took a sharp turn behind building. Karl also took the same turn and saw that it was a dead end and the sisters were nowhere to be found, only a garbage can a few boxes a crate and a lot of garbage bags.

"Damn it!" he shouted, and ran back to find them. Once all was clear Saya let down the barrier she had set up using one of the spell book's short cut techniques. She fell back breathless and exhausted.

"Saya, I'm so glad you're ok!" Hime shouted hugging her sister. Saya smiled weakly then cringed in pain the cut she received from Karl was deep, and she was bleeding badly. Hime looked her sister over.

"I know just the spell that'll take care of that." She said, taking out her spell book and looking for a spell. Just then a large robot came up from behind them.

"Contestant you come with us." It said, Saya glared.

"No!" she said in a dark tone, throwing a large knife at its head, "we have not lost yet." She said as the robot fell over now broken.

"We'll beat that pirate wannabe this isn't over yet, right sis?" Hime said as she began treating Saya's wound. Saya noded.

"Not by a long shot." She said.

**End chapter and end to this story but I will be making a sequel to it XD if you're interested haha please review. ja-ne. **


End file.
